Harry Potter and the Adventures from Hell
by Angels Fury
Summary: Direct sequel to Hells Rising. You do not need to read Hells Rising to understand it. Harry will soon find out that there are bigger things to worry about then just Voldemort. H/Hr pairing
1. Early Birthday Scare

A/N: It took me nearly twenty-four hours to read Book 5 and let me tell you it was great. If you haven't read it then you have no idea what you are missing. I couldn't wait to start this sequel to Hells Rising. You don't need to read Hells Rising to understand this story but it would answer some questions that you might have as to who my original character. Also, this story contains major BOOK 5 SPOILERS. With that said, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other book, show, or movie that I may, and most likely, will include in this story. Though I wish I did so that I could also be filthy rich. ^_^  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 1 - Early Birthday Scare  
  
While driving home from Kings Cross Station, a family of four was sitting in an uncomfortable silence. A large man is sitting behind the wheel, concentrating solely on driving. Next to him, his wife with a long neck is turning in each and every way with nervous glances. In the back seat were two boys of about the same age. One is a very fat kid of about sixteen years of age looking out of the car window at the passing houses. The other looks like he didn't belong there. He is fifteen, nearly sixteen, and is also staring out at the passing houses. He is a skinning boy with unruly brown hair and wears glasses over his bright green eyes. He also has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. His name is Harry Potter.  
  
The man behind the wheel is his uncle Vernon Dursley, the women is his Aunt, Petunia Dursley, and the fat boy next to him is his cousin Dudley Dursley. After a moment longer of silence Uncle Vernon speaks up.  
  
"You may keep that trunk of yours in your room boy. And make sure that damn owl of yours stays quiet and out of sight of the neighbors."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Says Harry with a distinct hint of depression in his voice. His aunt and uncle takes a quick glance at each other but say nothing.  
  
Soon the car pulls into the driveway of Number 4 Private Drive. The four gets out of the car and while Harry grabs his trunk from the back the other three quickly makes their way into the house. By the time Harry makes his way into the house, the Dursleys were already watching television but they were also taking quick glasses at Harry as he comes into the house.  
  
In his left hand is his snowy white owl, Hedwig, within here cage. In his right is his school trunk, which is being dragged behind him. He slowly makes his way up to his room with only the television in the den and the sound of his trunk hitting each stair making any noise. Harry finally makes it to his room and places his trunk at the foot of his bed and puts Hedwig's cage by the window. As soon as he opens her cage and the window, she flies out. He is about to collapse onto his bed when he notices a present on it.  
  
~ Wonder what this is? ~ Harry grabs the present and quickly unwraps it. Inside are a letter and a book that looks fairly new. He puts the book down on his dresser and reads the letter first.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
You may not know me and that is all right. I am an old friend of your  
father and two of his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They  
were good fellows. Sorry to hear what happened to your father all of  
those years ago and to Sirius just a few days ago. But that's not  
what this is about. The book that I sent you is an early birthday  
gift from me. I would also like to meet you if possible. If you  
would like to meet me, then go to the walkover bridge in the middle of  
the park near your house on the first of July at noon. Hope to see  
you then.  
  
Harry brings down the note and looks warningly at the book that is on his dresser. He then drops the letter and quickly moves to his trunk. He opens it and pulls out a quill and a piece of parchment. He sits at his desk and quickly starts to write.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
I have just gotten home from the Kings Cross and have found a gift  
addressed to me on my bed. The strange thing though is that the house  
was locked and my window was closed so I don't see how an owl could  
get it in there unless in went through the chimney. I opened it to  
find a book and a note. The person who sent it said that he or she  
was a friend of my father, Sirius, and Professor Lupin but he left no  
signature on the note. He also said that he wants to meet me in a  
nearby park on the first of July. Since there is no signature, I have  
no idea whether to trust this person or to tell if this book is  
dangerous in some way. Please send someone to analyze the book to see  
if it is dangerous or not and to tell me if I should meet with this  
person. If you can, please send Professor Lupin. That would be  
great. After what just recently happened . . . Let's just say that  
I'm not taking any chances.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
As if on cue, Hedwig comes flying into the room.  
  
"I'm glad that you're here girl. I have a very important message that I need you to bring to Dumbledore as fast as you can. Can you do that for me?" Hedwig nibbles his finger affectionately as if to answer him. "Thanks girl." Harry sits down on his bed as Hedwig flies out of the window. He stares at the book with a look as if it will jump up and attack him. After hours of staring at it, he falls asleep with his want clutched in his hand. Harry doesn't wake again until 8:00am the next day. Shortly after he awakens, Hedwig flies back through the window looking quite tiered.  
  
"Thanks girl. You deserve a long rest after that flight." Says Harry as he unties the letter and places Hedwig into her cage were she takes a drink from her water dish and falls asleep. Harry quickly unrolls the parchment to read it.  
  
Harry  
  
You did the right thing to bring this to my attention. You are also  
right to not touch it. I'm sending both Moody and Lupin to analyze  
it. They will be there at 8:30am.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looks over to his clock and sees that it is 8:10. ~ Twenty minutes. ~ He takes a quick shower and gets changed before going downstairs. He goes into the kitchen where he sees all three Dursleys sitting down for a feeble breakfast due to Dudley's diet.  
  
"I have chores for you boy, out in the yard." Says Uncle Vernon without looking up from his paper.  
  
"I'll do them later. I think that you should know that my Headmaster is sending two wizards here as we speak. They should be here any minute now." The three Dursleys look up at Harry with surprise and fear.  
  
"W what for? Asks Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I received a book last night and I have no idea who it is from. They're coming here to see if it's dangerous. The person who sent it also asked to meet me in the park next week on the first." No sooner that he says this that the doorbell rings. Harry quickly goes to answer it and sure enough, Moody and Lupin are on the other side of the door.  
  
"Not even a day Potter and you already send for us." Says Moody.  
  
"Where is it Harry?" asks an eerily calm Lupin.  
  
"It's upstairs in my room." Harry quickly leads the two up to his room and points out the book that's on his dresser. "That's the book there." Moody quickly goes over to it and starts poking and prodding it with his wand.  
  
Lupin takes a quick look around Harry's room with a slightly disgusting look on his face but quickly hides it. ~ If Lily and James saw how these Muggles treats their son . . . ~ "Harry, where is the letter that came with the book?"  
  
"It's on the floor next to my bed." Lupin picks up the letter and reads it over and over again as Moody walks over with the book in hand.  
  
"I see nothing wrong with the book. Other than the fact that I have never heard of it and I don't think even Dumbledore knows half of these spells."  
  
"What's the book called?" asks Lupin without looking up from the letter.  
  
"Ancient, Elemental, and Wandless Magic for Beginners and Experts. Now who would send an underage wizard a book about those three forms of magic?"  
  
"What's the big deal about those three forms of magic?" asks Harry.  
  
"Don't they teach you anything in that History class of yours Potter?" asks Moody.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"They are the three hardest forms of magic there is Harry." Says Lupin who is still reading the letter. "Voldemort is known to have come close to mastering all three forms. The only person that has ever mastered them was Merlin himself."  
  
"Any clues as to who sent this Lupin in that letter?" asks Moody.  
  
"As far as I can tell, I must be someone that we met while still in school. Other then that, I have no idea who sent it." Lupin finally looks up from the letter. "Who is even capable of writing a book about those forms of magic? It doesn't look old enough to be done by Merlin."  
  
Moody looks down at the book. "It says the author is named Mike. Strange, there is no last name."  
  
A surprised look comes across Lupin's face. "Someone named Mike with no last name wrote that book?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you think you know who it is." Asks Moody.  
  
"Maybe. Back during the summer after our fifth year, the Sirius and I got to stay at James's place for the summer. Wormtail couldn't come. One day while walking though a nearby Muggle town, we cam across a boy our age. We had no idea if he was a wizard or not nor did we ask. He introduced himself as Mike. No last name, just Mike. He too, just like the rest of us, loved to play practical jokes. We learned a lot of new material from him. We had a lot of fun that day. Soon though, it was time to say goodbye to him. Right before he left though, he freaked us out a little bit. He said . . ." A look of shock comes across Lupin's face.  
  
"What did he say Remus?" asks Moody.  
  
"Why didn't we listen? Sure we were freaked out but still." Says Lupin as if he didn't hear Moody.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" asks a worried Harry.  
  
"He told us not to trust Pettigrew. He said that he would do the unthinkable and betray us. The thing that freaked us out the most was the fact that we never once mentioned Pettigrew. Before we could ask him anything, he disappeared. By the next day, we forgot all about it. He was trying to warn us. If only we listened to him." Lupin then looks over to Harry. "I think that you should meet with him Harry. To see if he is who I think he is."  
  
"I agree Potter, but I think that we should still station guards all around the park that day. Just to be safe." With that the two adults leave to prepare for the first of July.  
  
Soon, the week has gone by and Harry is still depressed about Sirius's death. He is also starting to get worried about the meeting that is soon to take place. He looks over to the clock and sees that he has a half hour to make it to the park. The day before, Lupin came by to say were each member of the Order was station. Even Dumbledore would be there.  
  
Harry manages to make it to the park in time and goes to wait on the bridge. He looks over the edge of the bridge to see a beautiful stream that goes through the park with many flowers on each bank. After a few minutes, a man Harry's age comes over and looks over the bridge with Harry but doesn't say a word. He is wearing a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and a black trench coat with a red dragon on the back that nearly reaches the ground. The man also has pure silver hair with a few small streaks of colors going through it. Each streak had black on the tip. His eyes are hidden behind a pair of cool looking sunglasses. After a moment he speaks up.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it."  
  
"Excuse me?" asks a bewildered Harry  
  
"The stream and flowers. They're beautiful. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure. Beautiful."  
  
After a minute, the mystery man speaks up again. "So what do you think of my book Potter?" Harry looks over to him in surprise. "Continue to look at the stream." Harry reluctantly turns his head back to the stream.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mike's the name. No last name, just Mike. So I ask again, what do you think of my book?" says Mike with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"I haven't had the chance to look at it. Been too preoccupied with other things. Such as, is the person who sent me this book going to try and kill me?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I just don't like making things too easy. You know, you should tell your friends that they need to learn to blend in better. I can clearly see them all."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell them that."  
  
"Good. So how's your summer going so far?" Harry just glares at him. "Right, wrong thing to ask. Well that's why I gave you my book. It'll help keep your mind off things if you practice some of those spells. There some good ones in there about making your own food and stuff like that."  
  
"Underage wizards are not aloud to do magic outside of Hogwarts."  
  
"Actually, the ministry wont be able to detect you practicing that kind of magic. You see, they're under this crazy notion that no wizard or witch, let alone an underage one is capable of doing such magic." Replies Mike with a smirk.  
  
"I see . . . I have a question though. If you really are the same Mike that hung out with my father and friends all those years ago, then why do you look my age?"  
  
"That's an easy one. I have eternal youth."  
  
Harry just raises an eyebrow. "I thought that Nicolas Flammel was the only one who successfully made a Sorcerer stone."  
  
"He is the only one, although I could make one myself if I wanted to but that's not the point. I don't use a Sorcerer Stone for you see; I was born with eternal youth."  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Exactly, I have no idea. Enough about me though, I need to wrap this meeting up. Got things to do you know. Anyway, I heard that you started a group last year called Dumbledore's Army."  
  
"Yeah. It was to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for those who wanted real training instead of what that frog was doing."  
  
"Good, good. Well I think that now it is a good idea more then ever to continue that. You should open it to everyone though. Make an announcement at the start of the term feast for those who want to join. Of coarse, there will be test to make sure those who join are trustworthy. I'm sure Dumbledore can help you out there."  
  
"Um, sure thing."  
  
"Great. Well, there is one more thing before I go kid." Mike reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small black cell phone. "This is for you. Your two friends will be getting one latter from Dumbledore. Speed dial one is your friend Hermione and speed dial two is your friend Ron."  
  
"Thanks. This will come in handy but why give me a cell phone if I can just send a message though Hedwig?"  
  
"One, old Voldie wont be able to intercept them because he doesn't think that any witch or wizard will try communicating the Muggle way.  
  
"I've never heard anyone called Voldemort, old Voldie. He-who-must-not-be- named and you-know-who I've heard. But old Voldie?"  
  
"What can I say? I just love making fun of names that belong to evil bitches."  
  
Harry laughs a little at this. "So what's number two?"  
  
"I don't want you to leave Private Drive." Mike says bluntly.  
  
"WHAT? NO WAY! I HATE IT THERE!"  
  
"I know but it is of the utmost importance that you remain there. Being able to use magic and talk to your friends on a daily basis will make it tolerable for you. Just remain there."  
  
"No. The first chance I get of getting out of there I will. I don't care if Voldemort tries to kill me, I will not stay at Private Drive for the entire summer."  
  
"You stupid, naive, little boy. There are bigger things to worry about then old Voldie." Says Mike with malice.  
  
"What do you mean? What could possible be bigger than Voldemort?"  
  
"I can't tell you that now. You are not ready for it. Do not fret though. I will tell you before you reach the end of your sixth year at Hogwarts. You just keep your focus on old Voldie and protecting your friends. If you die, all will be lost." Mike then stands up straight. "I need to go now. You are to leave two minutes after me in the opposite direction that I go. Oh yeah, one more thing. Tell no one of your training that is not within the order. You may only tell your friends once you are back at Hogwarts. See ya kid." Mike then leaves towards the left while Harry waits a minute and then goes right to go back to his house in order to report everything to Lupin as planned. Mike on the other hand goes to a nearby bench where on old man with a very long white beard was sitting, reading a Muggle newspaper.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Is this seat taken?" asks Mike.  
  
"No it is not. Please, sit down." Says the old man.  
  
"Thanks." Says Mike as he pulls out a newspaper of his own. While reading the paper, Mike speaks up. "So, you're the famous Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes I am. I take it that you're the one who sent Harry the magnificent book?"  
  
"The one and only. You know, and I also told Harry, that your friends from the 'Order of the Phoenix' should learn to be more discreet when spying. They all stick out like a sore thumb. Even those under invisibility cloaks stick out. You're the only one that blends in the most in these surroundings."  
  
"That's quite impressive that you can see all of them. So what is your real purpose of you luring Harry out here? Who are you, exactly?" asks Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll let Harry tell you about that. Just so you know though, I asked him to continue the D.A. and to not leave Private Drive at all this summer. Not even for his school supplies. Have someone send them to him."  
  
"I was going to recommend the same thing about the D.A. If he weren't a student then I would have given him the D.A.D.A. job."  
  
"I'm sure you would have."  
  
"Why don't you want Harry to leave Private Drive this summer?"  
  
"Because it will be easier to protect the two chosen ones while they are apart rather then together. Unless of coarse I too am with them which is hard to do over summer holidays."  
  
"What do you mean by the two chosen ones." Dumbledore then realizes something. "This has nothing to do with Voldemort or the prophecy that pertains to him and Harry, does it?"  
  
"Not in the slightest."  
  
"So what's going on?"  
  
"As of right now, that is none of your concern. You just keep your focus on old Voldie."  
  
"Old Voldie?"  
  
"Yeah. Potter asked the same thing. Anyway, the main reason that I staged all of this though was to meet with you."  
  
"I figured as much when you came over here. So what is it that you want from me? Or is there something that you wish to know?"  
  
"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you. That and a question." Mike looks over his paper to Dumbledore to see if he should continue.  
  
"Continue." Says Dumbledore.  
  
"You see Dumbledore, I have two friends, both sixteen years of age. I just recently started to teach them magic about a week ago. I want to enroll them into Hogwarts as six years."  
  
"If you just started teaching them a week ago, then I don't see it being possible for them to be six years.  
  
"I assure you that they are fast learners. They will be caught up with your students going into sixth year by the end of the summer."  
  
Dumbledore thinks this over a moment before answering. "They may enroll on one condition only. That is that they must take and get a minimum of six OWLs from the O.W.L. exams a week before the start of the term."  
  
"They wont only do that but they will get an OWL for each test with the highest marks in the history of the O.W.L. exams."  
  
"Then I look forward to meeting them. What is the question that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I hear that there is currently an opening at the school. I understand that you are in need of a new D.A.D.A. teacher. I'd like to apply for the job." States Mike.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, it is so. Here is my résumé. I am quite certain that you will find me more than qualified for the job." Mike pulls out a sheet of parchment and hands it to Dumbledore. He reads it over and his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"This is quite a résumé you got hear Mike. I must say that I agree with you that you are over qualified for the job." He says with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I know." Says Mike with confidence. "So am I hired?"  
  
"With a résumé like this, of coarse your are. But why would someone like you want to-" Mike quickly cuts him off.  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it. I'll see you at the start of the term. Have a nice day." As Mike gets up he turns to Dumbledore one last time. "Do me a favor and burn that parchment to cinders. Also tell no one who I really am or anything that I have told you but not the Potter boy." (A/N: If you want the surprise of who Mike really is to be ruined for you then read my other story called Hells Rising. I will eventually get around to revealing that fact though at some point in this story.)  
  
"Consider it done Mike." With that said Mike disappears without making a sound to leave Dumbledore to his thoughts. Though only one thought is going through his mind at the time. ~ This is going to be one interesting year. ~  
  
A/N: Who is Mike and who are his two friends? And what's this new dilemma that has rising. There's only one way to find out. Actually, there are two ways. You could read my other story. Or you could tune in for the next installment of Harry Potter and the Adventures from Hell. 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: So far, I'm having some fun with this story. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have a good reason. I had to get surgery on my ass and I couldn't properly sit down for two weeks. But now that my ass is all better and I can finally finish this chapter. And for the person that asked, it took me about fifteen to twenty hours to read Harry Potter Book 5. I really wasn't paying attention to the time. Nothing much happens in this chapter. It's just a filler for the next one. With that said, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 2 - Decisions, Decisions  
  
Harry decides to take a roundabout route back to Private Drive so that he can have some time to think.  
  
~ Let's see now. Mike wants me to stay at Private Drive for the entire summer. That's bad. But he's given Ron, Hermione, and I a cell phone so that we can talk to each other everyday. That's good. I can also do magic over the summer. That's even better. Though, I have to teach it to myself and they're supposed to be hard to do. That's bad. Why do these things always happen to me? I just want to be normal. ~  
  
Harry is so deep in his thoughts that he didn't watch where he is going and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"That's quite all right Harry. In fact I was hoping to bump into you. Just not in this way."  
  
Harry quickly looks up to that man that he bumped into. "Professor Lupin!"  
  
Lupin lets out a little chuckle. "Harry, I haven't been your Professor for mar then two years. Please, call me Mooney."  
  
"Um, sure thing Profes - I mean Mooney. So was that guy I talked to in the park the really the same guy that you were thinking of?"  
  
"It sure as hell looked like him. He doesn't look a day older from when I last saw him."  
  
"Yeah. I asked him about that." With that, Harry retold everything that he and Mike talked about.  
  
"I've never heard of anyone with true eternal youth before. There is no telling how old he is. I wonder how he's managed to avoid the Ministry for so long."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Lupin visibly jumped due to Harry's sudden outburst. "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"I forgot to ask him how he knew that Wormtail would betray my parents."  
  
A look of shock comes across Lupin's face. ~ I can't believe that I forgot all about that. Again! ~ "That's all right Harry. I'm sure that we'll have another chance to ask him." Lupin then starts to laugh at something he remembered from what Harry told him just minutes before.  
  
"What's so funny Mooney?" asks Harry.  
  
"I'm just imagining the school's reaction to when you announce the D.A. to them. You are going to continue it, right?"  
  
"So you think that I should continue it too huh?"  
  
"You don't want to do it?"  
  
"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that opening it to the whole school is a little much. When Hermione first thought of the whole thing, I just thought that I would be teaching her and Ron. Maybe one or two others but then in came twenty-five people, not including Ron or Hermione. If it's open to the school then that twenty-seven people will turn into a hundred plus. Then there is the whole who's trust worthy thing to worry about. That and how the new DADA teacher will handle some kid doing his or her job."  
  
"I'm sure that whoever the new DADA teacher is, Dumbledore will make sure that he or she will be fine with it. I'm also sure that your friends will be more then happy to help you with the D.A. if there are a lot of people in it. I'm also sure that Dumbledore will find a way to figure out who is trustworthy. Don't worry yourself about all of the little things. You have more then enough things to worry about." Lupin decides to change the topic. "So what do you plan on doing once you graduate in two years?"  
  
"Well, I told Professor McGonagall that I want to be an auror. When Umbridge said that the Ministry would never hire me, McGonagall went ballistic and vowed that I would become an auror even if she has to train me herself."  
  
Lupin starts laughing hysterically. It takes him a few moments to calm down. "I wish that I could have seen that." Suddenly, Lupin becomes serious. "Harry. You need to take several NEWT level classes and receive top marks in them in order to become an auror. You need to take DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and . . ."  
  
"Potions, I know. To get into the N.E.W.T. level classes I would need at least an E on the O.W.L. exams. Snape also said that he wont take in anyone who doesn't get an O on the O.W.L. exam for Potions."  
  
"I've heard. Speaking of the O.W.L. exams, Dumbledore gave me your results to give you. So here, I haven't looked at them since you deserve to see the results first." Lupin hands Harry an envelope with his name on it and on the back it had a seal that has a large 'M' in the middle with the words 'Ministry of Magic' going around it. Harry opens the envelope and pulls out a single piece of parchment. He quickly reads it and is stunned into silence.  
  
Lupin looks at Harry expectantly but soon looses patience. "Well? How did you do?"  
  
Harry says nothing and just hands him the letter. Lupin quickly reads it and is also stunned into silence. Here is what the letter says:  
  
Mr. Potter  
  
The following is your results from your O.W.L.s exam:  
  
Required exams:  
  
Charms - O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - O  
  
Transfiguration - O  
  
Herbology - E  
  
History of Magic - A  
  
Potions - O  
  
Extra exams:  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
  
Astronomy - E  
  
Divination - E  
  
You have received the second highest score of your year and one of the  
top scores of all time. You should be proud of your outstanding  
scores.  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Lupin slowly looks over to Harry with a grin on his face. "These results are outstanding Harry. I'm sure that your parents . . . and Sirius, would have been proud of them"  
  
Harry stiffens a little at the mention of his parents and Sirius but it quickly passes. "I'm sure they would have been also. I just didn't think that I did this well on all of those exams. Plus, I never even dreamed that I'd get an O in Potions . . . or and E in Divination. How the hell did that happen? I could've sworn that I did bad on them."  
  
Lupin just chuckles a bit. "It just goes to show you that you have the smarts and the potential to be one of the best. You're just not working hard enough."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But how the hell did I get an O in Potions!?"  
  
Before Lupin could say something though, a ringing sound can be heard. "What's that noise?" asks Lupin as he quickly pulls out his wand.  
  
"I think it's the cell phone that Mike gave me." Harry pulls out the cell phone and sure enough, it's ringing. He quickly exams it for the first time. "I think that this is one of those new cell phones that act just like walkie-talkies." Harry pushes a button on the side of the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Harry?" comes a feminine voice.  
  
"Hermione?" asks a bewildered Harry.  
  
"Oh my god Harry. Isn't this great! We can now talk to each other everyday until you can get out of your aunt and uncle's house and we see each other again."  
  
"Yeah man. I'm trying really hard to get you over here." Says a new voice.  
  
"Ron, is that you?" asks Harry.  
  
"Sure is. I just figured out how this thing works. I would have called sooner but my dad keeps trying to get it so he can take it apart and try to figure out how it works."  
  
"How did you figure out how to work it so fast, Ron?" asks Harry.  
  
"I'm hurt. You don't think that I can't figure out how to use a simple Muggle devise."  
  
"Ron . . ." warns Hermione in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Bill helped me." Says Ron in a quiet voice. Harry and Hermione starts to laugh at this. After a minute though, Harry speaks up.  
  
"Listen Ron . . . I don't think that I will be able to make it to your house this year."  
  
"What?" asks a very bewildered Ron.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Harry? Has your Aunt and Uncle done something?" asks a very concerned Hermione.  
  
"Yeah man. You usually jump at the chance to get out of there." Says Ron.  
  
"I know. Its just that . . ." Harry looks over to Lupin and after receiving a nod from him, he retells everything that has happened since he has gotten home from Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Whoa. That's a bit much man." Says Ron as Harry finishes his story.  
  
"Harry. Are you okay about all of this? You've been through so much." Says a concerned Hermione."  
  
"Don't worry so much Hermione. I'll be just fine. So are you guys going to continue to be part of the D.A.?" asks Harry in order to change the subject.  
  
"You're really going to continue it Harry?" asks an excited Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. I figured it would be for the best. I'll also need to be kept busy and this is the best way."  
  
"Harry. What about Quidditch?" asks Ron.  
  
Harry remains silent before answering. "I don't think that I should play this year."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron and Hermione shout. Even Lupin looks a little surprise. The surprise look turns into a knowing smile.  
  
"How can you give up Quidditch?" says a shocked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you love that game." Says Hermione only not as shocked as Ron.  
  
"If I took up Quidditch again then I wont have time for anything else and I will be constantly distracted. Besides, I got a life ban from the game, remember."  
  
"With Umbridge gone I'm sure that Dumbledore" Hermione quickly interrupts Ron.  
  
"That's enough Ron. I'm sure that if Harry feels that he shouldn't play then we shouldn't push him."  
  
"Yeah but that would mean that I'm the only one left. Fred and George are gone. And the other three graduated last year."  
  
"Don't worry Ron. I'll help you find replacements. I'm sure that Ginny would be a great Chaser like she wanted to be. I'm also sure that there are others in our house that would love to be on the team. Plus, your great at coming up with strategies so you'll make a great Captain." Says Harry. If anyone of them could see Ron now then they would see that his face has become even redder than his hair.  
  
"That means a lot to me man. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Say Ron sheepishly.  
  
"So Harry, what are you going to do all summer?" asks Hermione.  
  
"I'm going to try to learn everything from the book that Mike gave me. Hey, after I learn some of it and we are back at school, I could try to teach you guys some of it."  
  
"That'll be great Harry. Hey, you could also teach it to the members of the D.A. after a few months."  
  
"That's a great idea Hermione. I hope that Mike doesn't mind much. I got to go right now though. I'll call you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Sure thing Harry."  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
With that, the three friends hung up their phones. Harry then looks over to Lupin. "So, is their anything else that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Actually there is one thing. There is a magical item called chat mirrors. They act just like those Muggle cell phones. Why would Mike give you a Muggle cell phone, instead of a magical one?"  
  
Harry ponders this for a moment. "Could conversations on chat mirrors be intercepted by other wizards?"  
  
"Well they could if someone was powerful enough that is."  
  
"Then wouldn't that mean that Voldemort could listen in if he want to?"  
  
"Well yes, he could, but that still doesn't explain why-"  
  
"Yes it does." Interrupts Harry. "It's ingenious. Voldemort would never think that we would use Muggle devises to communicate. He would try every way to listen on conversations through the magical way of communicating."  
  
A look of surprise reappears on Lupin's face. "You know, you could be right Harry. I better discuss this with the other members of the Order. It'll make communicating so much easier. I'll have to go now. Have a safe and fun summer Harry."  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Mooney. Oh could you tell Dumbledore everything that happened. I don't want to go through it again."  
  
"Sure thing Harry." With that Lupin apparated out of there with a small pop.  
  
Harry turns around and walks back to Private Drive with one single thought on his mind. ~ Maybe this wont be such a bad summer. ~  
  
A/N: There you have it. Like I said it wasn't much. In the next chapter it will be time to go back to Hogwarts. How much will Harry have learned and how much will he have changed. Find out in the next installment of Harry Potter and the Adventures from Hell. 


	3. Train Ride

A/N: I'm back again. I decided to write another chapter so soon to make up for the delay of the last one. I still don't know why ff.net wont show some of the punctuation marks in the last chapter but they are fixed now. If something like that happens again then go to mediaminer.org where this story is also posted. That's all for now so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 3 - Train Ride  
  
It is mid morning at number four Private Drive. Most of the occupants of this house are already up and about doing what they usually do. All but one that is. This last one is currently sleeping in his bed in the smallest bedroom of the house. He had his sheets drawn over his head to block out the bright sun. Suddenly, the serene silence is broken by a ringing sound. A hand creeps out from under the sheets and reaches over to the small night table and picks up the cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" says a very quiet voice.  
  
"Harry? Where are you?" asks a feminine voice.  
  
"Hermione? Oh hey. Can you call back later? I'm really tired right now.  
  
"Harry! Don't you know what day and time it is?"  
  
"Um . . . No?"  
  
"Harry! It's September the first! And the Hogwarts Express is leaving right now!"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry quickly becomes fully awake and looks over to his digital clock that he fixed a few years before, and the calendar he made at the beginning of the summer. It is indeed September the first and the clock read eleven o'one. The train would have indeed been leaving. "Listen Hermione, I got to go. I'll see you in twenty minutes."  
  
"Harry, how do you intend to-"  
  
Harry quickly interrupts her. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few." With that, Harry hangs up the phone. He jumps out of bed and runs into the shower. After a quick shower, he quickly gets dress and puts all of his things together. He then waves his hand over his trunk while muttering a quick spell and the trunk shrinks enough to fit into his pocket. He then lets Hedwig out of her cage and does the same thing to it.  
  
"Hedwig, fly to the Hogwarts Express. Stay with Hermione until I get there." Hedwig nibbles his ear a bit and then flies out of the window. Harry makes one more round of his room before closing his window. He rushes down the stairs and with a quick goodbye to his 'family' he rushes out the house and starts running towards the park where he first met Mike. Harry looks around to see if there was anyone watching him. He then closes his eyes and starts to focus. The wind around Harry starts to pick up and after a minute, Harry is lifted off of the ground. Harry quickly accelerates and soon becomes nothing more then a blur as he is trying to find the Hogwarts Express. While all this is going on, Hermione and Ron are on the train trying to find an empty compartment.  
  
"How could he miss the train?" asks a bewildered Ron.  
  
"He sounded pretty tired when I talked to him. Maybe he had a rough night last night and didn't get much sleep." The two prefects finally come upon the last cabin in the train. Hermione opens it only to find it already occupied by three people that looked her age but she couldn't recognize.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't think anyone was in here."  
  
The one sitting opposite of the two looked up to her and smiled. "Think nothing of it. You're welcomed to join us if you wish. Last I checked, there weren't any empty cabins."  
  
Hermione and Ron enter and sits down opposite of each other. Hermione decides to introduce themselves.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here. I'm Hermione and that's my friend Ron. My other friend decided to sleep in and miss the train."  
  
The man next to Hermione let out a chuckle. "That's understandable. We almost missed the train ourselves because my two friends here decided to have a wild night last night. Where are my manners? My name is Mike and these two are my good friends, Gohan and Videl."  
  
"Hello." Gohan and Videl say at the same time. Gohan is wearing a baggy, long-sleeve, black shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans with a brown fury belt. He has black eyes and spiky black hair that seems to defy the laws of gravity. Videl is wearing the same thing and had the same type of hair. She also has blue eyes instead of black. Mike on the other hand is wearing all black. He has a black shirt with black jeans, similar to what Gohan and Videl are wearing. He is also wearing a pair of black gloves and a long, black trench coat. He has pure silver hair with a few thin streaks of different colors. Hermione couldn't see his eyes because they are covered with a stylish pair of sunglasses.  
  
"I haven't seen any of you at Hogwarts before. Are you new or something?" asks Ron.  
  
"Actually, just those two are attending Hogwarts. I'm just their guardian." Says Mike. "They just started to learn how to use magic two months ago. They're fast learners and I managed to get them caught up to the six years in those two months."  
  
"That's pretty impressive. We're going into our sixth year. Who knows, we might be in the same house." Says Hermione. Before the conversation could continue though, the cabin door opens to reveal three boys. The shortest one has blond, almost white; hair slicked back and had the face of a rat. Two big goons were standing behind him like bodyguards. The little one finally speaks up with a smirk etched on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A weasel, a mudblood, and some people I haven't seen before. Where's Pothead? Did he finally chicken out and is now hiding under his bed like a little baby?"  
  
Ron is about to jump up at the one that spoke but is held down by Gohan. Before anyone could say anything though a voice is heard in the hall.  
  
"Actually Malfoy, I'm standing right behind you." Malfoy and his goons quickly turn around to see Harry Potter?  
  
"Potter?" asks a shocked Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy." Says Harry who has his arms cross and a wide smile on his face. Although, no one in the cabin could see that. Ron and Hermione are shocked to see Malfoy and his goons slowly back out and away from the cabin. Before Harry could enter though, Mike sends a telepathic message to Harry.  
  
Harry then walks into the room with a big smile on his face. When Ron and Hermione see him, they go absolutely silent. Standing before them was Harry with Hedwig on his shoulder, but he looks completely different then he did two and a half months ago. Harry starts to get uncomfortable due to Ron and Hermione's stares.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" asks Harry.  
  
Ron is the first to snap out of his trance. "No, it's just that you look so different then before. You grew a couple inches, your shoulders are broader, and your glasses are missing."  
  
"Oh, well over the summer I got a job in a factory moving boxes, and the book that I told you guys about had a spell in it to correct my vision. It took me a while to get it correct." Harry looks over to Hermione and is momentarily stunned by how good she looks. He quickly snaps out of it though. "You okay Hermione? You haven't said a word."  
  
Hermione finally snaps out of it and blushes a little as she gets up and gives Harry a small hug. "I'm just so glad to see you again, that's all." Hermione finally remembers the other three occupants of their cabin. "Harry, these are new students for Hogwarts. Well those two anyway. This one just claims to be their guardian or something like that. That's Mike, Gohan, and Videl."  
  
"Hello. How do you do? I am Harry Potter." Says Harry as he shakes each of their hands.  
  
"Good to meet you Harry." Says Mike as Harry sits down next to Hermione. "I have a question for you kid. I was under the impression by your friends here that you overslept and missed the train. How could you have missed the train and yet, still be here . . . If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I was wondering the same thing Harry." Says Hermione. "I hardly doubt that you've learned to apparate and even if you did, it is next to impossible to apparate on to a moving object."  
  
"Well, you see. I sort of . . . flew." Says Harry with a nervous chuckle at the end.  
  
Hermione looks at Harry very sternly. "Are you insane. Flying here on your broom is very dangerous and you could have easily been seen. If anyone finds out about this, then they will expel you."  
  
"Oh, I didn't use my broom. My broom doesn't move fast enough."  
  
"Then how did you get here?" asks Ron.  
  
Harry pauses for a moment before speaking up. "I used the wind element to fly me here. That way, if anyone even did see me, then all that they would have seen would have been a blur since I was moving so fast."  
  
Hermione then becomes excited. "You've mastered the wind element?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually I mastered all but three of the elements."  
  
"Which three?" asks Mike.  
  
"Um, the earth element, the dark element, and the light element."  
  
"In other words, the three hardest elements."  
  
"Basically." Hermione looks at Mike strangely as she hears this.  
  
~ How would Mike know which ones are the hardest. Could he be the same Mike that Harry was talking about in the beginning of the summer? No, he can't be. Harry acted like he didn't know him when he came in. ~ Mike mentally smirks to himself as he hears Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"So which elements have you mastered and can you show us?" asks a very interested Ron. Hermione perks up at this.  
  
"Sure why not." Says Harry. "As a name them, I'll hold a ball of that element in my hand. Let's see, there's wind, water, fire, ice, lightning, and metal." Ron and Hermione are in awe at the display that Harry showed. Hermione snaps out of it though and quickly notices the time.  
  
"Sorry Harry but Ron and I have to go to the front of the train for a Prefect meeting. We'll try to be back before we reach Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay, see you two later." Ron and Hermione quickly put their robes over their clothes and make their way to the front of the train. As soon as they are out of earshot, Harry rounds on to Mike.  
  
"Spill. Why are you here?"  
  
"You heard what your friends said." Says Mike.  
  
"No. All they said was that those two were going to enroll into Hogwarts. Why are you here?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Such as helping you get the D.A. started. I've found a large enough room to hold any number of students and supplies. I hope you like the decorations. I will show it to you tomorrow after breakfast." Mike then pulls out several sheets of blank parchment. "You are to announce the D.A. tomorrow during lunch. You will tell them that if they have questions about the D.A. then they should talk to other members. At some point you need to introduce them. Just have them stand for a minute or something. Then you will place one of these sheets at one end of each house table. They will be the sign up sheets for the D.A. and they have until lunch the next day to sign up. You will also say that there will be a small test to prove that you will be trustworthy and loyal to the D.A. but you will not tell them what it is."  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" asks Harry.  
  
"Those sheets are the test. If the person's name on it turns red, then they are not trustworthy. If it turns green, then they are. The only ones who will notice the color changes are those who know that they will change colors. In other words, everyone in this room and Dumbledore. I suggest that you tell no one about it, not even your friends."  
  
"Okay." They were then interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry opens it to reveal the lady with the trolley.  
  
"Anything from the cart dearies?"  
  
"I'll have a box of chocolate frogs and a box of Every Flavor Beans." Says Harry.  
  
"I'll have five of everything." Says Videl.  
  
"I'll have eight of everything." Says Gohan.  
  
"Nothing for me, thanks." Says Mike. The lady barely heard him since she is in shock about Gohan and Videl's order. It takes a few moments to get everything off of the cart for them. Mike then hands her a small pouch containing eighty Galleons.  
  
"Keep the change." Says Mike as she takes the pouch. Harry nearly looses his appetite as he sees Gohan and Videl inhale all of the food in a matter of minutes. They all made some idle chit chat about anything that comes to mind for the next few hours. Thirty minutes before they got to Hogwarts Ron and Hermione comes back.  
  
"Sorry we took so long Harry. The meeting ran late, and then we had to patrol the train for trouble makers." When Mike hears this, a smirk appears on his face. Gohan and Videl see this and start to worry a bit.  
  
"What is it Mike?" asks Videl cautiously.  
  
"I just got a killer idea." Gohan and Videl's faces visibly pale.  
  
"We're not involved with this are we?" asks Gohan with fear in his voice.  
  
"Nope." Gohan and Videl sigh in relief.  
  
"So you going to tell us what it is?" asks Videl.  
  
"Later." Mike says simply.  
  
The five try to get Mike to tell them for the next half hour until the Hogwarts Express comes to a stop at Hogsmeade. As they get off of the train, Harry gives Hagrid a hello as he was calling all of the first years over. Harry, Ron, and Hermione say good-bye to Mike, Gohan, and Videl as they each go their own ways. Soon everyone but Mike, Gohan, and Videl were at the castle watching the first years get sorted.  
  
"So, what do you think of them?" asks Mike.  
  
"This job might be fun." Says Gohan.  
  
"It'll be even more fun if Harry agrees to my killer idea."  
  
"You going to tell us what it is?" asks Videl.  
  
"Later. Right now we have to get up to the castle. It's almost time to be sorted."  
  
"Does Harry know the truth yet?" asks Videl.  
  
"No but he may suspect something. I wont tell him anything until he figures it out."  
  
"In other words, you wont tell him until he gets so pissed off that he'll come up to you and demand to know what's going on." Says Gohan with a smile.  
  
Mike just laughs as they quickly fly up to the entrance and wait outside of the closed doors to the Great Hall. As they land they could clearly hear the hat sort the last person into Ravenclaw. They could then hear Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"First a few announcements. All students are to note that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has thirty-two new items that are not aloud in school. A complete list can be found on his office door. Also, I know tomorrow is a Saturday but, I would like all students to be here for lunch at noon for a very important announcement. Now, I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who is now standing outside waiting with two new students who will be starting as sixth years. Please say hello to Professor Mike."  
  
The doors open and in walks Mike with Gohan and Videl behind him. Everyone remains silent in shock as they walk towards the front. They are in shock because most of the guys think that Videl is hot and most of the girls think that Mike and Gohan are hot. The main reason though is that they are shocked is because they can't believe that someone who looks sixteen will be teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mike then turns around and starts to speak.  
  
"First off, don't even think about calling me Professor Mike. Just call me Mike. Second, I may look sixteen but looks can be deceiving. And third, don't even try to ask any of us out on a date as I am sure most of you are thinking. I am not looking for a relationship, and these two are already married to each other."  
  
"MARRIED?" shouts most of the student body and a few of the professors.  
  
"Yes married. There is one more thing. I am offering one thousand house points for whom ever get hit me with any type of spell from now to the end of the year feast. You can attack me at any time and if you hit me with one then your house will get a thousand house points. But be warned. I have permission to attack back if I so see fit. So my suggestion to you is to pay attention to my moods. Now that that's settled, lets sort these two into their house so that we can eat." Mike leads the two over to the stool with the old hat on it. "First off, Son, Gohan."  
  
Gohan sits on the stool and puts the hat on his head. It takes the hat more than five minutes to finally sort him. "GRYFFINDOR!" The same thing happens with Videl and she too is also sorted into Gryffindor. Before Gohan and Videl go to sit down, Mike stops them to whisper something into their ear.  
  
"Don't eat too much, your real meals is in your room. I've managed to get you a private, soundproof room at the top of the male side. The Gryffindor Prefects already know this and will tell you where you need to go."  
  
"Thanks Mike." Each of them says at the same time.  
  
After an hour everyone gets up to go to bed.  
  
A/N: There you have it. So how will the students take the news of the D.A.? Find out in the next installment of Harry Potter and the Adventures From Hell. 


	4. The New DA Room

A/N: I know that I haven't updated either of my two stories in over a month now and I am sorry. I've just haven't been in much of a mood to write for a while. I know that that is not a good excuse but that's all that I can come up with. There is a way though that I can somewhat make it up to all of you. As none of you know, this month (September) marks the month for my seventeenth birthday. In celebration for this, I will try to upload a total of seventeen chapters throughout this month. Eight chapters for one of my stories and nine for the other. Which will get which I do not know yet. We'll see as the month goes on. Hopefully I can live up with that goal. With that said, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 4 - The New D.A. Room  
  
The next morning, Harry was the first one awake for once. He quickly showered and went down to the Grand Hall at 7:00am to quickly eat his breakfast. By the time he finishes Hermione is entering the Grand Hall.  
  
"You know, I think this is the earliest that I've seen you up Harry. Especially on a weekend."  
  
Harry quickly looks up as he hears Hermione's voice. He starts to lose himself in her eyes again but quickly shakes himself out of it. "I couldn't keep asleep. Mike's going to be showing me the new D.A. room." ~ That's mostly true. I couldn't wait to see the room that and the fact that I keep having nightmares from the night that Sirius died. ~  
  
"Can I come with you two also?"  
  
"No you can't." says Mike as he appears behind the two out of nowhere, which startled Hermione a bit. "You will have to wait till tomorrow after lunch just like everyone else. Now Harry, if you're done eating then lets go. Say goodbye to your friend. You wont be back until lunch time."  
  
"See you at lunch Hermione." Says Harry as he quickly goes after Mike as he sees him walking out of the Great Hall. "So where is this grand place that you've promised me?"  
  
"Do you even know the meaning of the word patience." Says Mike with a smirk.  
  
Harry blushes in embarrassment a bit as he continues to follow Mike down the halls. After a few turns and a few flights of stairs they come across one of the girls bathroom. Not just any girls bathroom but. . .  
  
"Mike. Why are we at Moaning Myrtle's. . .DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE NEW D.A. ROOM IS THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!"  
  
Mike just looks at him with a sly smile. "Yup. It is the most secretive place in Hogwarts. I've had Dumbledore permanently close this bathroom for use saying it is solely of Myrtle and Myrtle only." The two then walks in. "Hey Myrtle, you in here?"  
  
"I'm right here Mike." Says Myrtle as she comes out of one of the cubicles.  
  
"Harry. I'm sure the two of you have met before. Myrtle here will be the first defense to the entrance to the chamber. She will let you know if anyone tries to sneak in."  
  
"That's nice of you Myrtle." Says Harry.  
  
"Yea well I can't just sit around this bathroom or go sneaking into the Prefects bathroom all of the time."  
  
Harry blushes a bit as he remembers his encounter with Myrtle in the Prefects bathroom during his fourth year.  
  
"Yes well, Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves will be helping her whenever she is busy and can't watch over the entrance. Now I've changed the entrance a little bit. On the surface it looks exactly the same." Says Mike as he walks over to one of the sinks. "You see this slot here?" asks Mike as he points to the slot below the picture of the snake.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are going to put the final list into there. That way, the entrance will let anyone in that is on that list and no one else. If you want someone who is not on the list to go down there then you're going to have to use that little ability of yours to open it. Any questions so far?"  
  
"Actually yeah. You said that you would come up with some test to prove those who will be trustworthy and loyal to the D.A. What is it?"  
  
"Good question." Mike pulls out four parchments, each two feet long out of his coat. "This afternoon, you are to tell the school that those who are interested then sign your name on the parchment on your respected tables. Tell them they have twenty-four hours to sign up. That's about it."  
  
"How can that be a test of trustworthiness and loyalty?" asks a very confused Harry.  
  
"You know how the sorting hat looks into a person's mind to see what house a person belongs in?" After receiving a nod from Harry he continues. "Well it's like that, but instead of searching a person's mind the parchment will search a person's soul. The reason for that is because you can fool people with your mind but not your soul. If the ink of the name turns green then they are trustworthy and loyal. If it turns red then they are not. If after they join and their name turns purple, that means that they have betrayed you. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah but why shouldn't I tell anyone about it."  
  
"Because the test is all the more effective if they don't know about it. Also, only those who know about the color change will actually see the color change. That's another reason why you shouldn't tell anyone about it. Not even your friends or Dumbledore."  
  
"Got it. Tell no one." Harry pauses for a moment before speaking up again. "You did redecorate the chamber didn't you? I don't think many people will like it much with all of the snakeheads, the bones, and all of that other stuff."  
  
"Of coarse I redecorated it. What do you think I am, stupid or something? Anyway, lets go down there and have a look shall we." Mike walks over to the sink and it automatically opens for him and Harry. Mike jumps in and is shortly followed by Harry. They start their slide down the pipes, which Harry notices, looks a lot cleaner then it did during his second year. After a minute of sliding they reach the bottom and instead of the bones of dead rats, they land in big plush cushions. Harry looks around and sees that the walls are painted white. Harry then notices a big round circle painted on the floor next to the pipe that they just came out of.  
  
"Mike, what's that circle for?"  
  
Mike turns around to see what Harry is talking about. "Oh that. That is the exit. All that you have to do is push that button on the wall there. Then keep all of your body parts within the circle. A set of rings will descend around you and it will transport you back up to the bathroom, but no more than ten people at a time can use it. (A/N: it is just like the transport rings from the television show called Stargate. Oh and I don't own those either.) Now if you'd follow me, I'll show you the new and improved Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Mike then walks down the tunnel followed shortly by Harry. After a minute of walking, they come to a round door. Instead of seeing the snake lock that he remembers Harry instead sees a set of symbols on the outer edges with a diamond with an arrow imbedded in it in the center.  
  
"To unlock this door you basically press your hand to the diamond and turn it to each symbol that makes up the password. The door will automatically change the password each month and will contact every member of the D.A. through their dreams and tells them the new password. Each symbol is actually a letter in the Greek alphabet. The password for this week is Alpha, Gamma, Theta, Delta, Mew."  
  
As Mike says this he turns the diamond to each symbol. As he puts in Mew the symbols on the door start to glow and start to spin. Then with a loud clank, the door swings open. What Harry sees puts him into a complete shocked silence.  
  
Instead of the hard stone floor it once was, is now a lush grayish blue carpet that seems to be more like rubber hen carpet. Instead of the five, stone snakeheads on each side of the entrance, was now a head of five different animals. This included a head of a Griffon, an Eagle, a Badger, a Snake, and a Phoenix. The two continues into the main chamber to see that it two has changed. Where Salazar Slytherin's big stone head use to be is now a set of five smaller heads. These included Godric Gryffindor's, Helga Hufflepuff's, Rowena Ravenclaw's, and Salazar Slytherin's head all in a circle. In the middle was the stone head of none other than Merlin the Magnificent. Above the heads was a crest very similar to the Hogwarts crest. It had the four animals that make up the Hogwarts crest but instead of an 'H' in the middle, there is now a picture of a phoenix. Below the statue heads, where the pool of water use to be is now smooth mound of sand with a bomb fire on each side. After a minute of looking around, Harry notices three chambers branching off of the main one on each side of him.  
  
"What's through those chambers Mike?"  
  
"I'll show you." Mike leads Harry towards the nearest chamber on the left side. "This first one here is basically for reference. As you can see there are thousands and thousands of books here. It is composed of both magic books and Muggle books. It's the largest collection of books in all of Europe. All you have to do to find a book is write the title, author, and/or subject in that book there and it will transport you to the area where it is located."  
  
"Hermione is going to love this. It'll be hard to drag her out of here." Mike just smirks and leads him to the middle chamber on the left side.  
  
"This one is for weapons storage. As you can see, there are a wide variety of weapons here. Each type of weapon has been grouped together and there is a small easy to follow manual on how to use each weapon under each group."  
  
Mike then leads him to the third chamber on the left. Harry looks inside and only sees a bunch of small round tables that could seat about six people each. "This is basically a room to hold meetings or have some sort of discussions. The three chambers on the right are not that important. The first one contains a set of doors that will lead you pretty much anywhere in Hogwarts such as the Great Hall, Infirmary, and excreta. Those doors are only one way and that way is out and not in. No one will see nor notice when a door might appear throughout the castle whenever one is used. The other two chambers are basically sleeping quarters and bathrooms. Boys have the middle chamber and the girls have the last chamber. Any questions?"  
  
"No. This is great Mike. I don't know how I could ever thank you."  
  
"I might have a way you in which you could thank me." Says Mike mysteriously.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself."  
  
A look of confusion comes across Harry's face as he hears Mike's request.  
  
"Stop blaming myself for what?"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself for not being able to defeat Voldemort, for Cedric's death, and. . . for Sirius's death."  
  
That last one hit Harry the hardest.  
  
"But it's my fault. I could have prevented it all from happening."  
  
"No you couldn't. You cannot defy destiny. It was their time to die."  
  
"THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT! I COULD'VE. . ."  
  
"YOU COULD'VE WHAT?" Yells Mike right back at a shocked Harry. It takes him a minute to come back to his senses.  
  
"I could've taken the cup and Cedric wouldn't have died. I could've checked that damn mirror and see if Sirius was really gone. I could've. . ."  
  
"ENOUGH! You need to learn to wake up boy! The real world doesn't work on could'ves! What's done is done and you can't change that. But you could learn from it and prevent it from ever happening again!"  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF ONLY-" Harry doesn't get a chance to finish that statement because Mike punches him in the face and sends him flying across the room. Harry slowly gets up and stares at Mike in shock with blood flowing freely from his nose.  
  
"You need to learn and accept that death is a part of life. Don't try to run and hide from it like Voldemort did."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TO EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER!" With that, Harry throws a fireball causing a massive explosion that shakes the entire castle as it collides with Mike.  
  
By now, everyone is up and in the Great Hall for breakfast and they all feel the shaking. The only two that seemed to be not bothered by it is Gohan and Videl.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Videl looks up from he meal and answers him. "My guess would have to be that Mike and Harry are having a bit of an. . .argument." She then goes back to her meal ignoring the shocked looks from everyone around her. Hermione looks worried the most though.  
  
~ I hope Harry's all right. ~  
  
Back in the D.A. room, Harry is throwing every type of element he could at Mike. His normally green eyes were now blood red and full of rage. Mike on the other hand is completely calm and is dodging everything that Harry throws at him with ease. He then disappears and reappears right in front of Harry and delivers a swift knee to the gut and an elbow to the spine. Harry crumbles to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"If you're only going to learn one thing from me then learn this boy. Do not let your anger control you. Use it to help you but don't let it consume you. You make too many mistakes that way. Plus you'll live a lot longer." With that Mike disappears leaving Harry to think about a few things. No one sees or hears from neither Mike nor Harry until lunchtime.  
  
All of the staff and students were in the Great Hall anxiously awaiting the announcement that Dumbledore said would be the night before. Hermione looks around to see if she can find Harry anywhere but couldn't. ~ Where is he? He should be here by now. What if he's hurt? ~ Hermione then looks up to the head table where she sees Mike with a smirk on his face and for some reason calms down a bit. Dumbledore stands up and everyone immediately quiets down.  
  
"As all of you remember, I said that someone would have an announcement today during lunch but he doesn't seem to be here yet." Just as he says this Harry walks into the Great Hall with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late Professor. I lost track of time."  
  
"Not at all Harry. You may make your announcement now."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
As Harry continues to walk to the front of the Hall, Dumbledore looks over to Mike with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
Replies Dumbledore telepathically to Mike.  
  
Before Dumbledore could say anything else, Harry speaks up.  
  
"As most of you know we had a terrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. Show of hands, who agrees with me?" Just about everyone in the hall raised their hands except for half of the Slytherins. Even all of the staff members raised their hands.  
  
"Yes well, one of my best friends, Hermione, came up with the idea to start our own DADA club since we weren't learning anything from Umbrage's class. She believed that I was best qualified to lead it. After much persuasion I finally accepted the idea."  
  
"In other words, she kept bugging you to do it until you caved." Says Mike with a wide smirk on his face.  
  
"Well. . .yeah, basically." Many of the students start to laugh a little. "Anyway Hermione got about twenty five so odd people to join which was a lot more than I expected but I still continued with the idea thanks to some more persuasion on Hermione's part. We've soon dubbed our name as Dumbledore's Army more as a joke than anything else at the time or D.A. for short. At first, it was a little rocky since some of the older students didn't think that I could teach them anything but they soon learned how wrong they were. They have all sent me letters saying how they got perfect scores on the DADA parts of their final test last year thanks to me. As a result of that, I have decided to continue with the D.A. Since it no longer needs to be done in complete secrecy, I am opening it up to the entire school. On each of your tables you will see that I placed a sheet of parchment on the end. If you wish to join, all you have to do is put your name on it. You have between now and noon tomorrow to sign up. The hours for meetings will be as followed. I will meet with first years through forth years on Mondays and Wednesdays and fifth through seventh years on Tuesdays and Thursdays in the D.A. room. Only those who are part of the D.A. will learn of its location. For those who were on the D.A. last year, you will need to sign up if you want to continue it. Also, we are not using the same room as last year because that room is too small. One more thing, last year we had a slight problem with loyalty to the D.A. Therefore, everyone who signs up will have to take a small test to see if you will be trustworthy and loyal to the D.A. Oh and would all of the previous members please stand for a moment. If you have any questions about the D.A. you can ask anyone of them or myself. Thank you."  
  
Harry goes over to his table and sits down with his friends while excited whispers spread out through the Great Hall while the teachers looked shock. They heard that Harry was started some sort of club last year but they didn't know any of the details about it.  
  
(A/N: Watch now as I magically speed up time to the next day at noon.)  
  
Harry is once again standing in the front of the Great Hall with everyone's eyes on him.  
  
"Thank you to all for signing up for the D.A. Before I continue though, I have a little confession to make. Unbeknownst to anyone, all who've signed up for the D.A. has already taken the test to see who's would be trustworthy and loyal to the D.A. If I call your name you are to remain here after lunch and I will lead you all to the D.A. room. Out of the two hundred people who signed up only one hundred and twenty three of you passed." Harry then starts to read off names by house starting with Gryffindor. Some of the names he called were Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Cho, Luna, and many others. Soon he comes to those of Slytherin and reads off the first eight of the nine people who have been accepted.  
  
"And the last person from Slytherin to be accepted to the D.A. is. . ." Harry spaces out as he sees the final name. He then turns to Mike. "Are you sure that that test was correct?"  
  
"Yes. The test is one hundred percent accurate with zero percent of error."  
  
"But. . .but. . ."  
  
"Face it kid. He's been accepted into the D.A."  
  
With a grunt of frustration Harry turns back to the bewildered Great Hall.  
  
"The final student to be accepted into the D.A. is. . .Draco Malfoy."  
  
A/N: So how's that for a come back chapter? How will everyone take Malfoy's acceptance to the D.A.? Find out in the next installment of Harry Potter and the Adventures from Hell. 


	5. Big Dinner Surprise

A/N: First I'd like to say thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that Mike has told Harry what the test was while they were still on the train in chapter three. Just ignore that little mix up. I also reread that chapter so I wouldn't make any other mistakes and when I got to the part where Mike said that he has a killer idea, I got a little flustered. You see I've completely forgot what that killer idea was. Hopefully I'll remember it or come up with a new one soon. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 5 - Big Dinner Surprise  
  
Everyone is in complete shock of what they just heard. Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy who's been rivals with Harry Potter since the first day of school, has been accepted into Harry Potter's club. After a minute of calming down Harry finally speaks up again.  
  
"If I called your name then please remain here after lunch. If I didn't then you are to report back to your houses for about twenty minutes and then you could go about your daily routine." Harry then slumps down onto the open seat next to Hermione. Ron decides to break the silence between the group.  
  
"Why is Malfoy in the D.A. Harry?"  
  
"Because Ron, he signed up and passed the test."  
  
"He probably cheated! Malfoy in the D.A. is a very bad idea. At the first chance he gets, he's going to go straight to his father who will then go straight to You-know-who. Can't you just kick him out?"  
  
"Believe me Ron if I could I would, but the only way he can leave is if its of his own free will or if he betrays us, which I will know the moment he does. Wait a minute, I thought Malfoy's father got caught at the Ministry."  
  
"He did. But he bribed and lied his way out of it." Said Ron.  
  
The three decides to eat the rest of their lunch in silence. Pretty soon everyone but the members of the D.A. are back in their House Common Rooms. Harry pulls Ron off to the side before addressing everyone else.  
  
"Hey Ron, do you think that you can take up the rear of the group so that we have no strays?"  
  
"Hey sure. Where is the D.A. room anyway?"  
  
"Remember the end of our second year." Says Harry with a small smirk. It takes Ron a minute to realize what he is hinting at.  
  
"YOU PUT THE D.A. ROOM THERE?" Everyone looks at Ron in shock due to his sudden outburst.  
  
"Calm down Ron. Mike fixed up the place really good. You wont even recognize it. Oh and don't mention it to anyone. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Sure thing mate." Harry then moves to the entrance to the Great Hall. "If you'd all follow me, we will move to the D.A. room. Ron will take up the rear since he's the only one who's been there before. Well while awake anyway."  
  
Harry then leads them through the castle until they come across Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The moment he stops in front of the door to the bathroom, Hermione stares at Harry in shock while Ginny starts to freak out.  
  
"No, no, no! There is no way that I am going back down there." She turns around and starts to run down the hallway. Harry sees this and tries to grab her arm but misses.  
  
"Ginny wait!" She doesn't listen and continues to run down the hall. "Ron! Grab your sister."  
  
Ron sees her coming and quickly grabs her.  
  
"Ron, let me go! I don't ever want to go down there again. Not after last time."  
  
"Ginny, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that Harry wouldn't have picked there if it was dangerous."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want to go back down there." By now Ginny is in tears and Harry sees it.  
  
"Everyone go into the bathroom. Go near the sinks and it will open the entrance to the D.A. Room. Drop right down and you'll be fine. I'll join you shortly to open the second door soon. Hermione, you think you can help me calm Ginny?"  
  
"Sure thing Harry." The two make their way towards Ron and Ginny while everyone else goes into the bathroom.  
  
"Ginny, you have nothing to worry about. The Chamber of Secrets is nothing like it was three years ago."  
  
"How could you choose that place Harry?"  
  
"I didn't choose that place. Mike did. You have nothing to fear Ginny. There's no basilisk, no bones, and no Voldemort. You wont even recognize the place."  
  
"Harry's right Ginny. You have nothing to worry about. In fact, pretend it's not the Chamber of Secrets. Just forget all about that stuff. Think of it as a new place that you've haven't seen before." Says Hermione in a comforting tone.  
  
"I'll try, but I still don't know why Mike had to choose that place."  
  
"Because it's the safest place on earth." Says Mike who popped out of nowhere. The four jump a bit when Mike appears.  
  
"Don't do that!" Says Ron whom is breathing very heavily.  
  
"Why is the Chamber the safest place on earth Mike?" asks Harry.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin was no fool. He put so many wards on this place that it would make the most secure vault in Gringotts look like a child's play thing. That and the fact that I reinforced the Chamber with a few of my own things." Says Mike with a smirk. "I assure you Ginny that you have nothing to worry about. In fact, you will no longer fear the D.A. room, A.K.A. the Chamber of Secret." As Mike says this a brief flash of light is seen behind his sunglasses  
  
"You know what? You guys are right. I have nothing to worry about." With that, she confidently goes towards the entrance. The three looks at Mike in complete shock at what happen but after another flash of light from Mike's eyes, they completely forget about it. Mike then disappears and the trio forgot that he was there also.  
  
Harry then speaks up. "Come on guys. Let's go in. Don't want to leave everyone waiting." The trio goes into the bathroom, and after giving a brief greeting to Myrtle, they drop into the hole and soon comes out the other end.  
  
"It's about time Potter. You done making out with your mudblood girlfriend yet? I'd like to see this D.A. room of yours that is freaking out the Weasel girl."  
  
Harry suddenly gets angry and grabs Malfoy by the front of his robes. "Now listen here Malfoy. I don't like you and I'm pretty sure that you don't like me. But you signed up for this and passed my test, which means that you are to be trusted and I will trust you. If you are a member of my D.A. then you will abide by my rules. The first rule is you will not make fun of other members of this D.A. The second is if you betray my trust and everyone else's trust, then I will teach you the true meaning of the word pain. If you don't like my rules then you are free to leave the D.A. at any time. The door is right behind you.  
  
For once, Malfoy looks speechless and just looks down a bit in defeat.  
  
"That's what I thought." Harry instantly goes back to his cheery self. "Now that that's taken care of, lets go to the main room. As we walk, I will tell you some history of this part of the castle. Up to a few days ago this was the Chamber of Secrets." A gasp is heard from the older students. "For those of you that don't know, the Chamber of Secrets is a secret chamber that Salazar Slytherin built one thousand years ago. In it he placed a monster in which only he could control. That monster was none other than a basilisk. You have nothing to worry about though because I killed that very same basilisk at the end of my second year. Since then Mike has redecorated it to fit our needs."  
  
Harry stops speaking as they reach the second door. "This is the final door before the chamber. It is opened by tuning the diamond to point at the correct order of symbols. The order of symbols will change each week. The door itself will tell you the new password in your dreams on the night that it is changed. Each symbol represents a letter of the Greek alphabet. I suggest that you memorize them all. This week's password is Alpha, Gamma, Theta, Delta, Mew." After Harry points the diamond towards mew, the door opens and reveals a grand chamber, which puts everyone in awe. "Welcome to the new D.A. room."  
  
Harry walks into the chamber and beckons everyone to follow. "To the left of me you will find a library composed of the largest collection of magical and Muggle books, a weapons storage area, and a meeting hall." Harry sees Hermione inching her way towards the library and quickly heads her off. "I will allow everyone to explore everything soon." Hermione gives a little pout but stays put. "Directly behind me, you will see a statue of the heads of all of the founders with Merlin in the middle. Above it you will see the D.A. crest. To the right are a set of boys and girls dormitories that are fully accommodated and a hall full of doors that will lead you to various locations around Hogwarts. For the rest of the day, I will allow all of you to get acquainted with everyone and let you look around. No one may leave until dinner." With that everyone does his or her own things.  
  
About six hours later Harry announces that it is time for dinner. They quickly make their way toward the Great Hall and sits down with their respected houses. Just as they were about to start dinner though, they were interrupted be a group of people who enters the Great Hall with Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, leading them.  
  
"You have gone too far this time Dumbledore! I cannot allow this abomination to continue any longer!"  
  
"Ah, Cornelius. What brings you here tonight?" asks Dumbledore with his ever-present twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You know very damn well why I am here! You first chance out a respectable teacher for the DADA last term, who might I add has gone missing, and replaces her with this . . . this . . . this CHILD!"  
  
"I could assure you . . ." Mike then interrupts Dumbledore.  
  
"Would you mind if I were to handle this Albus?" Mike asks with a smirk.  
  
"Not at all Mike. Go right ahead Mike."  
  
"Thanks." Mike then stands and moves around the head table and in front of Fudge. "I don't believe that we have been formally introduced yet. I am Mike. And you must be Fudge. The most incompetent Minister of Magic that my eyes have ever laid on."  
  
"You little brat! How dare you say these things? I am not incompetent! I am here to remove you from the staff and these Aurors behind me are here to remove you by force if you resist."  
  
Mike's smirk does not waver one bit at this revelation. In fact he completely ignores that statement. "You know what? I think your right. You are not incompetent. I think your something more."  
  
"I'm glad that you've realized your mistake so why don't you resign now and we could all go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why should I resign?"  
  
"You are nothing more than a child, and a child should not be the one who is teaching these students Defense Against the Dark Arts. Especially with You-know-who on the loose again. It should be a qualified instructor who teaches them not you."  
  
Mike's voice is suddenly laced with anger. "First off I think you need to get your facts straight. One, I am very qualified for this job. In fact, I am over qualified for this job. You wouldn't believe how over qualified I am."  
  
"It's true. Mike is very over qualified for this job." Says Dumbledore still with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"And two, I am a lot older than you think and you need to learn to respect your elders boy. So know your role and SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK. . ."  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Fudge recoils in fear of Mike's sudden out burst. "There is no way in hell that I would do anything that someone like you would want me to do. And do you want to know why Fudge?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mike smirk suddenly reappears on his face and he gets real close to Fudge and starts speaking in a clear-cut voice that everyone could hear. "Because I know your secret."  
  
Everyone looks confused at what Mike is trying to get at. Even Dumbledore and Fudge's Aurors are confused. Fudge on the other hand becomes very pale and starts to sweat a little.  
  
"Wha . . .what secret?"  
  
"After Dumbledore told me everything that happened in the last couple of years that dealt with Voldemort (Almost everyone winces) only one thing confused me. That one thing is that when Harry Potter told you that Voldemort has retuned, you refused to believe it. Not only that, but you down right refused to believe that it was possible for him to return. So I decided to look into it a little and it didn't take me long to come up with an answer."  
  
By now, Fudge's skin becomes ghostly white with fear.  
  
"Why would the Minister of Magic downright refuse to believe that it was possible for Voldemort to return? Not even the most selfish and incompetent of Ministers would downright ignore it. It'd be too much of a risk to their next election if there really were a threat out there. They would have still looked into it. So why is it that you didn't do anything when you heard of his return? What would you have to gain for ignoring something so important? What reason could there possibly be? I wonder . . ."  
  
Mike pauses a bit to let it all sink in to everyone's head. Everyone still looks confused but suddenly, a look of shock comes across Dumbledore's face. That shock is quickly turned into anger as the twinkle in his eye is replaced with a pure, fiery rage. Mike's smirk widens as he sees this.  
  
"I see that Dumbledore has figured it out." Mike pauses one more time before he starts to slowly advance towards Fudge. "The only reason that the Minister of Magic would downright refuse to believe that Voldemort had returned and made it look like Harry has gone insane is if that Minister of Magic is . . ." Mike's voice drops to but a mere whisper but everyone hears the next thing that Mike says as clearly as if it had been scream off of the rooftop of Hogwarts. "A Death Eater."  
  
A/N: Don't I just pick the best places to end a chapter? Is Mike right about Fudge? And if so, how will everyone take it? Tune in next time for the next installment of Harry Potter and the Adventures from Hell. 


End file.
